Little Blue Box
by Romantic and Proud of it
Summary: Set at the end of revelations. Adama & Roslin


Set at end of Revelations

Adama & Roslin

**EARTH**

Earth had been nothing but shocking to them. The stark reality that had greeted them was the end to all their hopes and dreams for the fleet's future. This place was Earth! This dead grey planet of devastation. The irony sinking in, that they had left a dead world behind, only to find another to take its place.

William Adama threw down his handful of soil in total disbelief. He stood, staring at the horizon of broken buildings which rose jagged from the ground. Laura stood next to him with equal disbelief on her face, thinking that she had led the human race to THIS. All she could think to say was "Earth" to nobody in particular. Her tone was that of resignation with a hint of sarcasm.

D'anna wondered up beside Laura, almost blindly, trying to comprehend what her eyes were relaying to her brain. She said nothing. The other members of the landing party were similarly effected, lost for words to describe the scene in front of them.

**RAPTOR**

The landing parties had gone back to Galactica, all except for one lone raptor. William Adama had decided that he would honour Laura's wish to see the stars as they were meant to be seen from Earth's surface and not through Galactica's viewing windows. Darkness had fallen, and they could see the stars clearly as they sat with heads lifted to the sky. The temperature had dropped dramatically as the daylight faded and it was too cold to sit out in the night air. They opted to sit within the warmth of the raptor, looking out of the front view windows. He called her over from her pilot seat to sit with him on his lap. She did as he asked and he slid his arms around her waist to hold her tightly. She slipped her arm around his neck to balance and settled into him with a sigh, continuing her gaze up to the stars above. He would not speak of the disappointments of this day. He had another topic on his mind that he had hoped would have been in a more joyful and happy occasion than this desolate apocalypse.

He spoke her name softly, and she turned her gaze to his face. The lighting was very soft and their faces glowed with warmth. This was the first time he had been alone with her since she had greeted him on the basestar. When he had held her so tight with his love for her and she had told him "I love you". They had barely had a minute to themselves since then.

He shifted his weight so that her face was level with his own. He looked longingly into her eyes and moved in to kiss her lips. He gently brushed his lips to hers and she kissed him back. It was as gentle as the first kiss he had given her but this time it was different. He pulled back to look into her eyes again. Tears were welling up. He reached up to gently wipe the small trail of water. "I love you" he whispered to her, then he pulled her to him and kissed her more deeply. He probed her lips to let him in and she accepted him, tongues tasting each other for the first time. The kiss was everything and so much more than he had ever dreamt it would be. He had wanted to kiss her for so long and now she was here, and he was lost in her. The sheer need of having to breath, broke them from their joining of mouths. "You are so beautiful" he uttered in his huskiest tone. She gave him the most loving smile which set his heart aglow.

'This is it' he thought to himself. 'Now or never'.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box. Laura watched his every move in sheer amazement as he opened the box and offered it up to her. "Laura, will you marry me?" The words fell from his lips with great ease much to his own surprise. He had expected to become lost for words at daring to ask this wonderful woman to become his wife, but there, he had said it and now he held his breath, his stomach churning with anticipation for her answer.

She gazed at him with such adoration, tears falling easily down her cheeks. She looked as if she would burst with emotion. "Yes, yes I will marry you" she whispered. Had he heard her correctly, did she say yes? His mind was still trying to let her words sink in. His face must have relayed his thoughts to Laura, as she smiled at him and took the small blue box from his offered hand. She removed the exquisite diamond and gold ring from its nesting place and then held it out to him. "Will you place it on my finger?". He took the ring and slid it gently upon her wedding ring finger. It was a little big for her tiny fingers, but the engagement ring could be made to fit later, he thought absently. The ring had belonged to his mother and with it went a matching wedding ring. He knew that his mother would have been very happy for him to use these family heirlooms for the woman he loved so much.

She held out her hand, fingers outstretched, her face beaming, tears staining her cheeks. "It's so beautiful Bill, thank you. I love you so much". With that, her arms slipped around his neck and she held him tightly, her sobs of joy against his neck. He pulled her back slightly and wiped her tears with his thumb, then he kissed her more deeply than before. She responded, deeper and deeper, passion rising from deep within them both. He never wanted this moment to end. She was the only place he wanted to be. He lost himself in the feel and the taste of her and wanted more…..

They were disturbed by Galactica, checking in on them to let them know it was time to return aboard. They both sighed and gave each other a longing gaze. "How about we continue this back in my quarters?" said Adama. "Hmmmm, I think I would like that very much" was Laura's reply. An almost wicked smile upon her face. William Adama gave her one of his rare beaming smiles as they both settled into their pilot seat harnesses for dust off.

_End_


End file.
